Chalk outline of the emotionless children
by Angelix.onix.luna
Summary: Time skip AU! It was supposed to be just a simple covert recon mission but for Beta squad it became much much more when the members find's themselves captured and beaten with no way out...all because of one member's selfishness.. *features the first six time skip team members in various degrees .Warning some genderbenders* *Mixed canon from various sources* mixed genre fic
1. The loss

**Warning: flashbacks doesn't necessarily mean that a character or group is flash-backing it's just there to both inform and remind readers of things. Heh i always had trouble with those.**

**underlined things are usually time stamps.**

**mind-links should be easy to spot.**

**As should thoughts and such.**

**DISCLAIMER:I own nothing EXCEPT FOR MY IMAGINATION AND HEADCANONS!**

**A/N:**

**I realized I might be exaggerating Miss Martian telepathic abilities by a lot but it was necessary for the story**

**Prologue:The Loss**

* * *

**Aboard Miss Martian's Bio-ship**

**Ethiopia**

**Thursday April-25th 2013**

**Midnight**

"Rocket do you read, I repeat Rocket do you read?"

_'This is so not 'Asterous__'_

Thought Nightwing as he listened to Aqualad once more try and fail to establish contact with the leader of Beta squad. The team as a whole were currently using a new team system designed by the Justice League which split them up into any number of squads based on whatever mission they were to go on and it's criteria. For this mission the squad he was assigned to; codenamed Alpha was composed of six different people; Him,Aqualad, Miss Martin,Zatanna,Superboy and one of the team's newer members who went by alias of Aquagirl.

Originally Batman had assigned Rocket to Alpha and Aquagirl to Beta but both he and Aqualad had successfully argued that they should switch the two in a attempt to add some experience and skill to Beta which at the time was mainly composed of teen's who were for the most part still considered to be rookies in terms of actual field experience.

Both squads had spent all week trailing after a group who according to Batman were planning something big. The team was to gather as much intel as they could and report back to him by the end of the week.

Sighing softly he stared down at what had just popped up on his holographic computer. What he saw made him frown. The screen showed one dark blue colored dot in a warehouse district seventy miles from where the bio-ship was currently located.

_'Well damn...'_

"Nightwing"

His thought's interrupted,the sixteen year old looked up to see most of his teammates for this mission staring at him from their seats. The one who had spoken to him was Aquagirl otherwise known as Tula. Observing her face he could tell how worried she was.

"...Have you found them yet?"

He and Aqualad exchange glances as he replied.

"Yea i have their location... Their seventy miles northeast of here...Miss M do you think you can link me up to them? I have their location pin pointed on my computer thanks to the tracking devices on Robin's suit but for whatever reason she isn't answering any of my messages."

Once her, Nightwing and Beta squad were linked M'gann mentally spoke

_'__Link established Nightwi-'_

_'Oh god it hurts so much...just so damn much...' _Interrupted a feminine sounding voice that they both recognized immediately as belonging to Sergeant Marvel AKA Mary Bromfield. The tone of the girls voice lead both senior team members to believe something was extremely wrong.

_'__Huh...Sergeant__?"  
_

_"What hurts Sergeant?'_

_'Yeah what's going on?'_

_'G..uys? You...ehm..still ther..Rob...Lieu...Troi..Ow'_

_'Ugh-barely Serg'_

Grunted out the voice of Robin. Nightwing was immediately on edge. Dammit,He told Rocket and Tempest to watch her! That was one of the reasons why he even suggested the switch to Aqualad! He wanted someone older and more experienced to watch out for the younger heroes. Robin, Sergeant , Lieutenant and Troia had only been on the team officially for seven months. The last mission they were on five weeks ago had resulted in Robin getting seriously hurt.

_'Same...Here__..' _Called out the voice of Troia.

_'Lieutenant you there?'_

M'gann asked concerned for the orphaned boy who was close friends with her adoptive brother Garfield and who she had recently started to see as another little brother.

Nightwing cut in before Freddy could answer.

_'Hold on before you say anything Lieutenant..M'gann mind linking to the rest of the team?__'_

A pause.

_'Link established'_

_'What is the matter friends'_

Came the steady voice of Aqualad. Nightwing looked over and saw that contrary to how his voice sounded his friend was just as worried as he was. Nightwing was about to brief the others when Lieutenant suddenly cried out.

_'I-I can't feel anything guys...'_

_"Fucking.. shit I can't either Lieu' _

Nightwing felt himself becoming even more tense at how his successor sounded.

_'Augh' _

His eyes narrowed as he heard Rocket's voice.

_'What's going on' _Asked both Superboy and Aquagirl; One out of confusion the other out of fear.

Another pause.

_'..Guys we got knocked out and separated during our stakeout' _Rocket answered slowly.

_'Wha-' _Zatanna mentally gasped only to be interrupted.

_'Do you know who was responsible' _Asked Nightwing.

When no answer came Nightwing started to get desperate.

_'Damnit Rocket answer me!' _The Sixteen year old growled though the mindlink.

_' Chill Night...__It was some insane looking guy...he looked sorta like the Joker except he had huge red dreadlocks and bright blue eyes_*****_. From what I can gather me Lieu' Serg' __Ro' Temp' and Troi' were all knocked out possibly by some I'm guessing odorless knockout gas and j_udging from what's around me I take it we're in some warehouse all bound and gagged_...'_

Almost immediately a picture started to form in Nightwing's mind no doubt courtesy of M'gann.

_'Guys...Stay...away ..it's a trap...the freaky looking guy..he came in and personally beat me with a freaking crowbar I literally can't feel my bottom half...I was betrayed by my own birth mom...I know Rocky... I shouldn't have but I felt like I had to.. All those things i discovered back in Gotham that i told you about... Finding her in cohorts with these guys...ugh I just had to at least try and save her...ehm...fuck there's a bomb...I'm sor-'_

Robin was suddenly cut off.

Silence reign as M'gann quickly set course for the last known location of Beta squad.

* * *

**Soo chapter rearranging? I think yes plus this new prologue...**

**A/n:We have genderbend story's of Dick and Tim so why not Jason? Also why is there barely any love for the time skip members besides the ones actually shown(Jason Todd, Tula and Garth)? I'm taking about the characters commonly known to comic book fans as Captain Marvel Jr. Mary Marvel and Wonder Girl I**

**AKA on EARTH-16(young justice cartoon 'verse) ****As**

**Lieutenant Marvel Sergeant Marvel &amp; Troia!**

**Yeah I'm rectifying those things ****right now!**

**...um yea decided to change the dates... Heh sue me I always find fault with my stuff and feel like I need to revise it...**


	2. Resurrection

**DISCLAIMER:I own nothing EXCEPT FOR MY IMAGINATION AND HEADCANONS!**

* * *

**Chapter one:Resurrection **

* * *

**Date: Sunday April 28th 2013**

**6:28 A.M.**

**Location:Safehouse**

The first thing she felt was pain,

Pure unadulterated pain

…Ugh…

...Shit...

….…Fuck...

Every damn nerve in her body felt like it was on fucking fire!

Ever so slowly all her senses were coming back to her as she opened her eyes and saw green…

Wait a damn minute!

Why the fuck was everything so green?

...

Suddenly she felt a burning sensation within her lungs followed quickly by a sudden realization...

She was drowning!

Out of instinct her body started to slightly thrash around.

_'Calm down!'_

A voice suddenly demanded within her mind.

_'Calm down Jaysen and think! You are not trapped! It's just fluid…just the sensation of pain! You're not going to die! You can do this. You CAN and WILL get out'_

Ignoring the pain in her muscles the girl named Jaysen started to swim upwards and forward until her hands and feet started to hit shallow ground.

Slowly she got on all fours and started to crawl out of the water like substance. When she got half way out she started to cough spitting up some of the liquid that she had engulfed during her initial panic.

God she felt so weak just so damn weak. She couldn't even see that well everything was so freaking blurry. The light in the room was to much for her eyes so she relunctanly closed them.

Nearby to her left she heard what sounded like someone probably male coughing and moaning.

To her right was pretty much the same except this time the coughing sounded feminine.

..

Shit, now that she actually payed attention she could tell that it sounded like her mission partners. She tried to speak but all that came out was a small whimper.

...

Wait a minute

...

Jaysen strained her ears trying to pick up on what she could have sworn she had just heard.

...

THERE!

There were faint sounds of voices coming towards her that much she could tell.

They were mostly males speaking in a foreign language.

Jaysen instantly stilled herself at the sound of a door opening and closing.

The conversation the voices were having instantly stopped as did most of the footsteps

...

Except for six.

The lightest of them continued on towards her until it to stopped.

She heard the sound of fabric moving.

Suddenly she felt a pair of soft hands on her.

Someone was pushing her onto her back.

She heard the sound of several people snapping their fingers.

Soon a cool wet cloth was placed on her forehead. she managed to open her eyes wide enough to see the slightly blurry image of a familiar woman's face bent over her.

She felt a soft whimper escape her lips.

She knew immediately who it was.

"Hush child, You and your friends are safe now there is nothing to fear here"

Quietly whispered the women whom she had recognized above her as she gently rubbed Jaysens face with a warm damped washrag.

Jaysen suddenly felt a wave of doziness threatening to overcome her. She tried to fight it off but she was quickly loosing.

Before she completed lost consciousness she heard the older women speak once more, This time in a commanding tone.

"Prepare a room for our guest"

* * *

When she regained consciousness she found herself on a soft and warm surface.

Before opening her eyes she felt around. She found that she was clean, dry as well as comfortable and surprisingly not in any pain.

Jaysen opened her eyes and saw a simple white ceiling. She stared at said white ceiling as she thought over what had happen and how she could have wound up there with no supposed lasting injuries.

She knew she was supposed to be at the very least gravely injured and unable to move and at the very most dead and gone.

So Why?

Just Why?

Why was she like this?

How did it happen?

After a few moments of intensive thinking she finally figured it out.

_'Lazarus!'_

Of course! The green water like substance she had found herself surrounded in! it was a Lazarus Pit!

She knew that Lazarus Pit's were composed of a unique unknown chemical blend that bubbled up somewhere within the Earth's crust to the surface at key points, typically at the junction of ley lines.

She knew from searching through the Bat-computer in the cave that the substance that was in the pit possessed the ability to rejuvenate the sick and injured, and even resurrect the dead. The pits also supposedly decreased the age of the user depending on how long they stay submerged. She also knew that supposedly if a perfectly healthy person went into the pits, they would most likely be killed.

None of this answered her original question...

_'Why?'_

Before she could think any more on the subject she was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of a door opening and closing. After a momentary pause she heard the now familiar clicking of heels start up.

Jaysen figured without looking that it was most likely the women from before.

'_Talia'_

She reminded herself, the older women's name was Talia...Talia Al Ghul.

...

Bruce had told her about her once.

* * *

_**It was around eleven thirty on a fierce stormy night not long after she had come to live at the manor. She had just awoken not because of the howling of the wind nor the cackling of the thunder and lightning, but due to a nightmare that involved her life out on the streets.**_

_** She laid in bed whimpering, too scared to go back to sleep and wishing for someone to come and comfort her like her mother Catherine used to.**_

_**Finally around midnight she had given in to her urges and had got up from her bed. She had put on a pair of house shoes that she had gotten as a gift from Bruce and walked out of her bedroom into the hallway. She had glanced to her left where she knew Dick's bedroom was and had only been slightly surprised to see the older boy standing right outside of his doorway.**_

_**With only a simple nod towards her as a sign of acknowledgement he started to walk down the hallway leaving her to scurry after him and together the both of them walked in silence towards their adoptive father's bedroom. When they had both made it she remembered seeing light filtering out from underneath the door to Bruce's room signaling that he had yet to go to bed.**_

**_She remembered breathing a sigh of relief after hearing his voice inviting them in after Dick had knocked. Bruce gave __a soft smile to them both as they entered. He was quick to __question them both on why they had come to him._**

_**Both she and Dick had given the same excuse that they couldn't sleep. She remembered Bruce chuckling as if he could sense their unspoken real reasons for being there and invited them both to lay down with him.**_

_**"Just for the night" He had said.**_

_**She remembered both her and Dick climbing into the big custom-made bed and settling in, she on Bruce's left and Dick on his right. She remembered suggesting a story of some sort to pass the time until the storm had gone away and rapidly agreeing when her foster brother had requested a story not from some fairy tale but from one of Bruce's earlier days as Batman that was also back before he had a sidekick. She remembered their father gaining a soft smile at his suggestion.**_

**_That night she and Dick had heard the story of his early travels and how Ra's Al Ghul had successfully enlisted their father's aid in defeating a rogue assassin who had murdered his wife and mother of his child, Melisande. She __had gasped at the knowledge that Talia Al Ghul herself had seen the murder take place, Dick she remembered had shuddered. _**

**_She remembered seeing the faraway look her adopted father had gotten when he had spoken of Talia. She had tried __to pry more into the events that had surrounded the both of them only to have Bruce frown and grow silent. She could still remember seeing the brief glare that Dick had sent her way when she had asked and her fumbling while trying to apologize after realizing that she had somehow crossed the line._**

_**When Bruce heard her apologized he had shook his head and said it was alright and no harm done before explaining that the relationship that he and Talia had was still somewhat of a sore spot for him to talk about even after so many years had passed before continuing on with his story.**_

* * *

The sound of someone clearing their throat managed to knock Jaysen out of her thoughts and as she slowly started to sit up she saw that her suspicions were correct for there standing at the foot of the bed she was on was a young woman of obvious Arabian descent with straight brown hair and fierce Green eyes.

The two silently observed each other for a few seconds before Jaysen broke the silence.

"Talia" She said as the elder women started to smile.

"Jaysen" the women greeted back warmly.

Jaysen tried to speak again but Talia shook her head and the teen watched silently as she walked over to the side of the bed and sat down next to where she sat. In her hands Jaysen noted were what seemed to be two bottles of water.

The Arab women offered her one of the bottles which she reluctantly took. Jaysen heard the beautiful women chuckle as she inspected the bottle looking for any signs of it being tampered with; when she found none she hesitantly opened the bottle and slowly started to drink some of its contents. After she was finished she looked at Talia expectedly.

The elder women gave her a small smile as she spoke.

"You are wondering how much time have passed and where your friends are located"

Jaysen nodded as the faces of three of her closest friends flashed through her mind.

"Do not worry young one they are being cared for by my most trusted medical employees in other rooms close by"

Jaysen did not allow herself to relax at the news, After all she knew Talia was technically the enemy so for all she knew the women could very well be lying and her best friend's could very well be dead.

* * *

**11:00 pm local time (E.A.T. Eastern Africa time) **

**Ethiopia**

**FRIDAY April-26th 2013**

**_'__Link established Nightwi-' _**

_**'Oh god it hurts so much...just so damn much...'**_

**_'__Huh...Sergeant__?"_**

_**"What hurts Sergeant?' **_

_**'Yeah what's going on?'**_

_**'G..uys? You...ehm..still ther..Rob...Lieu...Troi..Ow'**_

_**'Ugh-barely Serg'**_

_**'Same...Here**__**..'**_

_**'Lieutenant you there?'**_

**_'Hold on before you say anything Lieutenant..M'gann mind linking to the rest of the team?__'_**

_**..**_

_**'Link established' **_

_**'What is the matter friends'**_

_**'I-I can't feel anything guys...'**_

_**"Fucking.. shit I can't either Lieu'**_

_**'Augh -'**_

_**'What's going on'**_

_**...**_

_**'..Guys we got knocked out and separated during our stakeout'**_

_**'Wha-'**_

_**'Do you know who was responsible'**_

_**...**_

_**'Damnit Rocket answer me!'**_

**_' Chill Night..._****_It was some insane looking guy...he looked sorta like the Joker except he had huge red dreadlocks and bright blue eyes_*****_. From what I can gather me Lieu' Serg' _****_Ro' Temp' and Troi' were all knocked out possibly by some I'm guessing odorless knockout gas and j**_udging from what's around me I take it we're in some warehouse all bound and gagged_**...'_**

__**'Guys...Stay...away ..it's a trap...the freaky looking guy..he came in and personally beat me with a freaking crowbar I literally can't feel my bottom half...I was betrayed by my own birth mom...I know Rocky... I shouldn't have but I felt like I had to.. All those things i discovered back in Gotham that i told you about... Finding her in cohorts with these guys...ugh I just had to at least try and save her...ehm...fuck there's a bomb...I'm sor-'**__

* * *

Talia studied the face of her beloved's daughter in all but blood for a brief moment before gently placing her hand on the younger's shoulder and giving it a soft squeeze, dully noting the lack of response as she did so. Talia had already known some of what had happened but her knowledge was some what limited due in part to her own associates limited view of the ordeal. Honestly, It was only through peer 'chance' that a few of her_ 'employees'_ had even been in the warehouse area to begin with and had over heard the conversation a blonde haired woman was having on her cellphone.

* * *

**10:45 pm local time (**E.A.T. Eastern Africa time)****

**Ethiopia**

**FRIDAY April-26th 2013**

_**"Well the kid trusted the wrong person."**_

_**...**_

_**"Yeah left her and those other costume freaks behind in nineteen...ran off when that lunatic wasn't looking"**_

* * *

After she had convinced the girl to talk somewhat of that day she found herself embracing her as she started to sob near the end of her story. She had managed to keep a neutral yet sympathetic face throughout the young girls' obviously edited tale but deep inside she was as furious as any even slightly caring human being would be.

Now she knew that she wasn't exactly Mother Of The Year material herself having allowed alot of things to take place under her watch but never once did she allow any of her children to be beaten to an inch of their life during their intense physical training which she had for the most part over saw.

Of course Talia knew that when she and her 'associates' was away on 'business' her children most noticeably the older ones were treated harsher having observed them through hidden video surveillance cameras, She was just thankful that not only were they all so assiduous with their training but they also were all so damn protective of each other.

Mentally shaking herself of her thoughts Talia noticed that the young girls' sobs had started to subside into small hiccups until finally a few moments later they had quit all together leaving both women once more in a silent room.

The silence didn't last long however as the sound of someone knocking suddenly started to fill the room.

Both women looked forward just in time to see the door leading to the hallway open revealing a young boy with spiky dark black hair and piercing green eyes.

"alam, wana m' alanetha' men aledrews aleywem"*****

* * *

One simple glance

….

Just one simple glance and some mental math and she knew.

She knew that she should be upset…no starch that she should be furious, the kid standing near the door looked just like him….just so damn like him, sure he had a trace of Talia's looks case in point those piercing green eyes of his that were currently staring at her as if trying to size her up, but the noose, the hair and that all too familiar scowl, That was all Bruce right there.

"aben alerja' tatey wetjel"* she heard Talia say in Arabic.

The boy obeyed instantly walking towards the bed and sat down in front of the two.

"Damian… I would like for you to meet Jaysen Todd-Wayne...Jaysen this is my son Damian Wayne-Al Ghul"

The boy held out his hand and Jaysen cautiously shook it, Dully noting the firm grip the kid seemed to have.

"You are father's daughter"

"And you are supposedly his youngest son" she said blankly.

"T.T, more like his only son" said the boy in a matter of fact tone of voice.

Jaysen blinked at the kid's utter confidence only slightly taken aback by it. But she supposed it was to be expected considering who exactly his father supposedly was.

"Heh, sorry to burst your bubble kid but not really" she replied slightly smirking.

In response the kid frowned and said in a bitter voice.

"I am fully aware of the one known as Grayson and the roll he plays in our father's double life"

Jaysen chuckled a little. The two other occupants in the room could tell though that it was slightly forced.

"Kid something tells me we'll get along just fabulously"

* * *

***alam, wana m' alanetha' men aledrews aleywem* Mother, I'm finished with the lessons of the day**

**aben alerja' tatey wetje* son come and sit**

****_*****_may or may not show up later****

**heh sorry it's so short!**

**General things Reader needs to know: (some of this info I found online others I made up myself)**

**Jaysens D.O.B: Monday August 16th 1999**

**13 years, 8 months, 13 days including the end date OF 4/28/13**

**Age difference between her and Nightwing/Richard Grayson**

**2 years 8 months and 15 days (Dec 1th 1996)**

**Age difference between her and Tim Drake**

**1 years, 11 months, 3 days (July 19th 2001)…this one was tricky since he didn't have an established one in the show.**

**Age difference between her and Damian Wayne(January 10th 2003)**

** 3 years, 4 months, 26 days including the end date**

**Team roster at the time of her adoption and subsequent introduction to the team/list of young people connected to the team who knew her either personally or professionally(Note List doesn't reflect any gender changes!)**

**Robin I/Nightwing/Richard Grayson/B01**

**Aqualad/Kaldur'ahm/B02**

**Super Boy/Kon-El/ Conner Kent/B04**

**Miss Martian/M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse/B05**

**Zatanna/Zatanna Zatara/B08**

**Rocket/Raquel Ervin/B09**

**Tempest/Garth/B10**

**Aquagirl/Tula/B11**

**Troia/Donna Troy/B12**

**Lieutenant Marvel/Freddy Freeman/B14**

**Sergeant Marvel/Mary Bromfield/B15**

**Beast Boy/Garfield Logan/B19**

**AUTHOR NOTE: Garfield is currently not active as a hero. he is a future team member who was 'adopted' by the team sometime after his mothers death on January 16 2011(it is assumed that he has no known relatives left.)**

**Captain Marvel/Billy Batson/A05**

**(one of the people who worked on the actual show mentioned this list after being asked about it... I added Beast Boy and Captain Marvel Because it made sense to me)**

**Oh! This will show up soon in the story i promise(you already got a hint this chapter) but just know there are several people whom she was extremely close to outside of the bat!family.**

**leave who you think it is in a review!**

**facts for my story.**

**Jaysen was placed into Bruce Wayne's care after he found her(happened much like it did in the comics)and subsequently/almost immediately adopted her (As opposed to just remaining her legal Guardian like he did with Dick whom mind you still has family alive but unable to care for him due to either age and or health issues)in late 2010 at age 11.**

**She Found out about the team soon after she found out about Batman and Robin's real identities.**

**Lucas Carr and ****Alfred Pennyworth became two of her tutor's during the last half of season 1(she didn't attend regular school at the time because of her general education gap). Alfred was also her primary caretaker prior to her joining the team.**

**Alfred also ****helped her train and honed in on her skills(badass grandpa!)**

****Around the month of August 2011 **Jaysen Freddy Mary and Donna became unofficial members of the team(not allowed on missions) under the alias of: ****Ishmael,Captain Marvel Jr, Lady Marvel and Wonder Girl**

**The four became official team member's on October 31st 2012.(resulting in all of the group changing their hero names)**

**Jaysen took up the mantle of Robin during the month of October ****2012 and quickly became infamous throughout Gotham City New Jersey as Robin(sometimes stylized as Robyn) the girl terror.**

**Freddy and Mary quickly became famous in their own right in Fawcett City(Both) and Fairfield(Just Mary) Indiana as the partners(not sidekicks!) of Captain Marvel.**

**Donna joined her newly discovered Half sister Diana in protecting Washington D.C.****( For this AU Her back story is ...we'll just wait and see hmm?****)**

**Dick and Jaysen have a complicated relationship with each other(much like their canon selfs in the comics) but yet like Greg Weisman mentioned on that ask Greg blog thingy of his in the show they were close like most siblings usually are(although I would imagine them arguing a lot)**

**Oh and just because Jason's a chick here doesn't mean that Dick or anyone else pulled their punches any. **

**Please Note This is a AU! The world/dimension/universe that this story takes place in is called Earth-17(A as of posting unused earth in the DCAU NEW 52) and is almost identical to Earth-16( The setting of the show Young Justice in the New 52) but with noticeable differences such as the gender bending of certain people and aging some people up(your'll get it later) as well as the timeline events being slightly different as well as some back story's )**

**Now some questions you may have:**

**Q:How well will this story follow the show?**

**A: For the most part right now i'm planning on sticking to the plot pretty well for the first season anyway(Jaysen wouldn't really affect it that much in my mind since she would have gotten adopted near the end) she would have for the most part stayed out of any and all major events and was just a normal girl who focused on her studies during the week and ****hung around the cave on the weekends and any other chance she got(once she was given permission from the Bat's of course)... She just so happened to be getting special one on one training/tutoring from her badass adoptive 'Grandpa' as well as anyone else who was willing to help her) but season two? Hmmm well the timeline I'm drawing up for this story has some events from that season happening earlier... **

**Q:Besides Jason who else got gender bent?**

**A:As of right now there's only like Two other people whom I'm definitely planning on gender bending(any guesses?)**

**Q: Pairings?**

**A:As far as pairings go….for the most part for the adults it's the same as on the show(Even if it wasn't hinted at I'm still putting Lois Lane in this story as being Superman's girlfriend/wife!) plus there's gonna be hints of a Bruce pairing sprinkle throughout...pretty obvious who that is actually.**

**But for the teens well**

**…**

**Give me your thoughts?**

**But seriously,**

**If my muse(and inner fan girl) can be contained long enough then we'll have a few chapters to go through before anything involving shipping comes into play and even then it's gonna mostly be ship-teases till I get around to writing my own version of invasion.**

**Q: wait! Talia only has one kid!**

**A: Yes she does biologically...But whom to say that Damian's was the only kid raised within the influence of The League Of Assassins/League Of Shadows? That's right he wasn't the only one. I'm taking authors liberty in the next few chapters in regards to events from both the comics and the show so you better get ready.**

***mutters about them not including certain teens on the show***


	3. A Mother's Regret

**A/N: beh being put on bed rest sucks donkey butt! Gahhhh meh had surgery on my right foot last month on the sixteenth. They did a tendon transfer and put a pin in one of my toes...yup sorry this is all I have for y'all right now...**

**DISCLAIMER:I own nothing EXCEPT FOR MY IMAGINATION AND HEADCANONS!**

**Takes place immediately after the last chapter*which has been edited to fit some of my newer ideas***

**Note:I'm placing Talia's birthday as being April tenth 1984 Which places her as being 18 years old exactly at Damian's conception.****...ok I admit it I don't own the particular comic i got the inspiration for this from(so basically what is said in the flashbacks doesn't belong to me)** **but I've been obsessively looking up scans for it as part of my research for this story(so I'm sorry if I'm a little mixed up on the order of events) The ****Russian age of consent is 16.**

**Reminder: any text you recognize...yup i don't own.. **

**Reminder: setting is Earth-17 so yup it's AU mix of many things!**

* * *

**Interlude One : A Mother's Regret **

* * *

Talia smiled as she observed her son interacting with his elder sister.

Growing up she had always wanted a sibling that she could bond with, instead she had spent most if not all of her childhood after her mothers murder traveling the world with her father; learning from both him and various members of his organization.

She remembered it wasn't until shortly after the time that Bruce had left back to his beloved Gotham in 2002 that her father and her had learned of her elder siblings Dusan, Arkady and Nyssa existence.

* * *

_**Date: Wednesday June 26th 2002.**_

_**11:58 A.M.**_

_**Location: Moscow,Russia**_

_**Eighteen year old Talia walked slowly towards her fathers office which was located **__**deep within his Russian Stronghold**__**. Only o**__**nce she reached the wide double doors that lead into the office did s_**he allow herself to stop briefly**_ in order to catch her breath.**_

_**She started to knock at exactly twelve o'clock.**_

_**"Enter"**_

_**C**__**ame her fathers strong commanding voice allowing her access into his private study**__**.**_

_**As she entered she noted the presence of three others beside her father in the room. On her fathers left stood two man, one **__**with wavy white hair and extremely pale skin, the other with tanned skin black hair and a a la Souvarov style mustache and sideburns while on his right stood a woman with short black hair and piercing blue eyes.**_

_**"Talia, right on time as always"**_

_**"Of course, Father"**_

* * *

Nyssa and her brothers were like a blessing in disguise. With the inclusion of her elder siblings into her life she found people whom she could confide in and trust; something which she had lost when she had pushed **_him_** away.

* * *

_**Date: June 22nd 2002.**_

**_Noon_**

**_Hospital Room_**

**_"I love you. I believe you love me. If this is true, our only chance at happiness - at peace - is being together. I offer you all that I am. I will forsake my father. I will live with you wherever you say, under any conditions you choose."_**

**_"No"_**

**_"Why?"_**

**_"Because I could never forget that you're HIS daughter-"_**

**_..._**

**_"And i would have to stop being who I am"_**

* * *

_**"And i would have to stop being who I am"**_

She knew now what she did was wrong...

But at the time her plan..

It was so simple.

* * *

**_Date: June 24th 2002 _**

**_3 P.M._**

**_Hospital Room_**

**_"I am well beloved, I..."_**

* * *

No one was to have known the truth save for a select few.

* * *

**_"...All the strife of the raid...all the exertion.."_**

* * *

It wasn't unusual for her to disappear for months at a time.

* * *

**_"Beloved I am very sorry"_**

* * *

She had various excuses dealing with business after all.

* * *

**_"I have lost the baby"_**

* * *

**Flashback interlude much?**

**ANYWAYS! **

**as hinted a altered version of a certain comic is considered to be canon for my story. Any guesses? **

**Oh yeah! reminder! GO BACK AND RE READ CHAPTER ONE! Updated it...*waits for reviews and possible backlash***

**running on nothing but Gatorade noodles and pain pills...sorry if none of this makes sense PM/message me and or review and I'll try to answer any questions you have..**


	4. Benefit Of The Doubt

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

**Remember what i said in the first chapter?**

**genderbender AHEAD!**

* * *

**Benefit Of The Doubt**

* * *

"...I dabble in the art of science. ... How old are you?"

"Thirteen... in a few months i'll be fourteen , What about you?"

"Just turned Ten this past Janurary tenth, What's your favorite food?"

"Chili dogs...know anything about fighting?"

"t.t, Mother and the league have trained me in both hand to hand combat and various martial arts. I am able to defeat and hold my own against multiple opponents...What is it like?...living with father?"

"I've only been living with him for um..two almost three years...heh Living with him is like a adventure...filled with fancy high society parties, paparazzi, kicking butt and of course training...to be honest being taken in and adopted by Bruce is honestly one of the best thing to have ever happen to me...I'm curious...how much do you know about me Damian?"

"Outside of your heroics...not much actually..I admit I've seen things online and in newspapers that talked about how you were a poor kid living out on the streets before my father adopted you but I take the accuracy of those articles with a grain of salt"

_'So basically he doesn't know crap 'bout me...'_

"Well those articles were somewhat right, I did sleep out on the streets for a while... when I was a kid I lived in a apartment complex located in one of Gotham's poorer neighborhood..." The sounds of knocking suddenly started to fill the room causing her to stop talking.

The two watched as Talia stood up from the bed and walked over to the door to see who it was. She opened the door only slightly. Jaysen listened intently as words were exchanged in a foreign language. After the last word was said she watched as Talia backed away and allowed for the door to be fully opened revealing three different individuals.

"Jaysen"

Jaysen ripped her eyes away from the three and turned her attention back to the only other women in the room.

"My associate here has informed me that the rest of your teammates have woken and are currently gathered together"

The mention of her teammates apparent condition made her inhale sharply.

Her teammates! In the rush of getting to know Damian she had completely forgotten about them!

"If you would like Dane, Karson and Duyi here can take you to them" Said Talia as she pointed out which one was which.

Jaysen quickly tried to stand up only to stumble a little.

"I'm ok-!" She said quickly as she tried to recover.

"-My legs are probably asleep."

As she tried to steady her legs she found herself suddenly being supported by someone.

She looked toward the person helping her and found deep brown eyes looking back.

"Umm, thanks?" She said feeling slightly awkward.

The person didn't reply as he lead her towards the door.

"Oh Wait!" She cried as she turned back around.

"Dami! I -"

She was cut off by Talia who gave her a reinsuring smile.

"Don't worry he understands, Now go, Your friends are anxiously awaiting your arrival"

Reluctantly she allowed herself to be dragged away from her baby brother.

* * *

The three who were escorting her were all male.

She could tell just by the way they walked and the way they were built that Karson and Duyi as well as Dane were all extremely well trained and if her newly discovered supposed baby brother was any indication then they were probably something like child soldiers, trained since birth to be the perfect little assassins that Ra's obviously wanted them to be.

The one who had helped her earlier Duyi was the smallest of the three. He wore a tight dark blue sleeveless muscle shirt and black pants, glancing down she noted that he wore black shoes as well.

Judging from his facial looks Jaysen figured he was at least part Asian. he wasn't overly bulky but she could tell that he did work out quite often if his athletic figure was anything to go by. Now that she thought about it he reminded her a lot of Nightwing except this guy was smaller and obviously younger plus his bangs were also slightly longer then Dick's.

Her second escort Karson was definitely the more bulkier of the three. She couldn't see his face clearly because of the gray helmet that he was wearing but if she had to take a wild guess she'll say he was probably the oldest one of the three based solely on how he was built and his height.

Her third escort Dane****** wore a tight black sleeveless muscle shirt and black pants .In Jaysens's eyes he was cute...to say the least. He sported blond hair brown eyes and tanned skin.

Tearing herself away from all the eye humping she was doing, She decided to speak.

"So where exactly are we going?" She asked trying to make small talk as she was lead farther and farther away from the bedroom.

None of the three answered her.

**Grugurgrpgurrgh**

The sound of her stomach growling immediately caused her to blush.

Thankfully the three guys chose to ignore the sound.

Close to ten minutes after the group had left the bedroom they turned yet another corner and the four spotted another group up ahead.

* * *

Two young assassin's were making their way to the kitchen.

"Where do you think Dane is?" Asked a twenty one year old young woman with olive colored skin,thick black hair and grey eyes.

"Duyi came by earlier and said that Lady Talia needed him for something" Replied a sixteen year old with blonde hair and green eyes who stood at a impressive six foot even.

Subtly the twenty one year old looked behind her and spotted the topic of ther conversation. In a sultry voice she said,

"Heh speaking of which look whose behind us."

* * *

The two had turned around just as Jaysen and her guards were in arms reach.

'"Soo lover boy is this her?" asked the masked twenty one year old who Jaysen knew went by Cheshire. The older women's flirting caused her to roll her eyes.

_'So much for Roy'_

"Yes it is" replied the so called lover boy who only sign of embarrassment was his cheeks blushing a light pink color.

**Grugurgrpgurrgh**

The sound of her stomach suddenly growling once more halted any and all flirting and suddenly she found herself being the one who was blushing.

"Hmpt well then, sounds like someone's hungry" Joked the cat theme assassin as she walked backwards through the open door.

The five other's were quick to follow her.

Jaysen was the second to last to enter into the new room which she quickly realized was a huge dinning around a huge rectangle shaped table were about eight different people. She recognized each one of them but right now her main concern were of her friends.

Her teammates...they were ok...and all coming towards her.

Oh shit...

"ROBIN! She suddenly found herself being pounced on by her two female teammates.

* * *

"Mother i..."

"Enough Damian it's time for us to talk while we still can"

"What do you mean mother?"

"It's only a matter of time before your grandfather arrives..only a matter of time before they ask to leave...there's something I must tell you Damian but first...you know how much I love you..no matter what your grandfather said...everything he made me do...I have always loved you."

Damian eyes hardened at the mention of his grandfather...only to soften a few seconds later when he noticed his mothers distressed look.

* * *

_Ever since he could remember, Damian had hated when his Grandfather would visit. It was a special kind of hatred; an uncontrollable, irrational anger that filled him up from the tips of his toes all the way to the very top of his head...It __made him stomp his feet and swing his fists and fill the air with ear-splitting screams._

* * *

"I know mother, despite everything...everything he did..everything he made you do ...I known you loved me all along."

* * *

_When he was young and his grandfather was around he was always quick to put a stop to the tantrums,__He kept Mother away from him until he quit crying. He kept her away __until he became obedient and loyal._

* * *

"Oh My little prince...My perfect little prince." his mother cried into her hand.

Damian quickly stood up from where he sat and went to hug his mother.

After a while Talia finally managed to calm down and mother and son separated; her hands on his shoulders

"My little warrior,...My Brave little warrior..."

* * *

**Changed chapter name because...well Jaysen is giving Talia the benefit of the doubt right?**

**originally was gonna include two certain girl's into those parts where Jaysen met Cheshire(who originally wasn't even in the scene) and Jer...whoops nearly told you the other assassins alias !**

**heh anyways like I said was gonna add two certain girls(think white hair and blonde hair) but decided against it and probably will put them in to appear later on.**

****for those wondering about Dane's hair style, go to google and look up mitch hewer. One of the pics that pops up is from fanpop And is entitled Mitch Hewer Fan Art 8633477 yeah thats the hairstyle however that isn't how he looks(besides the hair)**

**ANYWAYS! **

**so what the heck do you think Talia's gonna tell her son?**

**Who the hell are Duyi Dane and Karson? Is that even their real names?..hell is how they appear really THEM? Or is it all a lie? a trick? a deception?**

**Who the hell is the GenderBender that debuted in this chapter?**

**** hint** In most if not all of the fan fiction that's written concerning the family of the night the person I have gender bended is most likely then not totally ignored despite the fact that they got officially adopted by the night himself...screw the reboot...MAJORITY of the fan base is annoying...In the comics ****the person I have genderbend may come off to some as being a Mary Sue..BUT DAMNIT SHES A AWESOME PERSON! WHY WONT MORE PEOPLE WRITE HER INTO THEIR STORIES ABOUT 'THE FAMILY'! *SOBS* HER CHARACTER ISNT THAT HARD TO FRIGGIN WRITE PEOPLE!**

**...**

**also left a hint concerning another genderbender near the end..**

***awkwardly walks away***


End file.
